Final Fantasy-Py
by Tibricel Tibby
Summary: Aoede is plagued by memories of a world long lost to her memories. A world of a Floating city called Cocoon and beings know as La'Cie. In her drive she recalls a name, Lightning. Meanwhile Payusha is struggling to find the women that she fought beside only briefly, but might be the one person that can save her world from the Darkness. A FFXIII LR x FFXIV LS crossover. SPOILERS


Darkness begets darkness. Darkness begets coldness. When there is nothing but these two there is nothingness and in such a place even Chaos does not tread. Those who have never set foot within such a place will speak of it as if they know it, but they do not know it.

To know it is to have walk its paths, to have seen something past it. To have found a way through _nothing_ and some how come out on the other side of the light. It was only through sheer determination that I made it and now as I look upon the gate of light. The only light that I have seen in so long and the only thing guiding me through the endless nothingness of darkness that was once my world to here.

_Finally._

Thought now standing within arms reach of the light that was my guide I'm finally her the end of the tunnel and I'm afraid. I look back from where I came, the emptiness of the darkness that I was once in. I've know only it so long after leaving my home that I'm almost frightened of the light in front of me, so strange is it be bathed in it I scarcely recognize myself.

_But this is what I have been moving toward all this time, the one, that albeit unknowingly, eclipsed my world. _

Now I stand at the door to her own world and it is with reluctance that finally after more un measurable time I step once foot through the doorway of light then the other as I leave the nothing the darkness that was one of my traveling companions behind with only a whisper.

_...You might not remember me, but I remember you...Lightning._

MICRO MAFIA STUDIOS

Presents

- Final Fantasy XIII-Py -

- 1:1 The Girls That Would Remember -

Written by Tibricel

Payusha Ragnarok created by Tibricel Tibby

Lightning Copy Right Square Enix.

With inspiration by

Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-

and

Final Fantasy XIV: Lightning Strikes

© 2014 Micro Mafia Studios Publishing Ltd.

Aoede had just finished her second day in quaint little town that surrounded the university, she had just finished speaking with Lebreau at NOVA House Cafe and she had pointed the young journalist in the direction of Sarah. She had a lot to think about, other then the memories of another world that were floating through her mind, of a world that she had been a part of.

She would take the bus across town to the edge of the main university campus so the café owned by Sarah. She had lucked out by Sarah living so close to the NORA crew but still she was getting no closer to Lightning, the one person she really wanted to talk to. There was something that that drove her, a need to find the one person that might give her what ever answer it was she so desperately needed. Her internal musings were put to rest as she hear a female voice calling her name.

"Hay!" Called the voice from behind. Coursing Aoede to turn to the voice. "Hi" The voice now confirmed to be a girl was standing just a few feet away from her, a large toothy smile gracing her face. Aoede was taken by by the size of the her enlarged k9's a feature that stood out in contrast to most people.

"Oh hi, sorry to bother you but I was wonderrring is I might ask you some questions?" She said as she eyed Aoede, and as Aoede took in the rest of the girl. Her clothes seemed to be somewhat out of place, on her left thy was a lather pouch, on the other was what looked like a holster but much larger then any thing she had seen police or anyone for that matter wear. Gloves that looked at though they might have some kind of knucklers on them with elbow length covering over her light mocha colored skin.

She just kept smiling at Aoede till finally she assessment finished with the apparel of the girls green and yellow eyes. With slits like a _cat! _Finishing her look with a bandana tied over her head.

_What in the world?_

"Oh yes certainly, what could I help you with?" It was a reflex to be pleasant to this girl that looked so odd and out of place, but there was something familiar about her, well not her her outfit. Minus the ridicules bandanna.

"I heard you talking at NORA House about looking for someone, I just wanted to know if I heard you right?" She said as a almost cat like grin spread over her face, and the shock that she had been eves dropping had spread access her own. "You were talking about Lightning werrre you not?"

She chimed in her odd accent, almost old English sounding at times. But it was what she said that brought Aoede around. Did this strange girl know Lightning, or maybe where to find her?

"Yes, I was do you know her or maybe," Aoede thought better of her self for a moment then relented. "have memories of her?" As odd as the girl was it wasn't unreasonable to think that she might also have memories of her old life.

"Well as a matter of fact I do rrremember her." Why did this girl keep rolling her R's so much. She wondered as the silted pupils widened slightly. "Do you know where I might find her?"

_Damn it, she doesn't know where Lightning is ether._

"Sadly I do not know where she is, I'm actually looking for her. But you mentioned remembering her, do you think you might tell me about it?" Before she had even finished the girl had slumped to the ground and to her knees and quite mumbling noise could be heard from her but Aoede could not make out what she was saying. "Are you ok?"

The girl just looked up at Aoede and her eyes were slightly red and her face pouty.

"No, I've been looking for her ever since I got here. That was two years ago!" She huffed as she stood the dejection on her face faded. "Thanks anyway, sorry to bother you." She then turned to walk off and Aoede felt bad, she had only been looking to Lightning and her memories for the past few months she had been looking for years and what did she mean by _'since she got here'._

"Wait!" Aoede said catching before she could get away, and as she turned it was the pose she struck her hand on the large holster on her right and the look, it wasn't Lightning she was looking at but those clothes were Lightning's. They were her Soldier uniform from when her and her friends were La'Cie, Where in the world could she get those, it was impossible, the Magitech bracer, the jacket, gloves, boots, short skirt, and... Blaze Saber it couldn't really be. All her gear from the La'Cie incident was here on this funny looking girl, ok well the red bandana was new.

"Where did you get that uniform?" Aoede asked.

"Oh this? It was the only gear I had with me that fit in at all around here. You Hyur are really temperamental about a girl carrying around her polearm and wearing her armor. But then again this world is kind of funny compared to Eorzea." Her face fell at the end of her sentence.

"So what's your name?" There was something about this girl that drew you in and made you like her ever though she almost seemed like an emotional wreak as she flip-flopped from seemingly happy to depressed with just a few words. The girl blinked her green and yellow eyes as she looked at Aoede and tilted her head to the side. Again just like a cat Aoede thought.

"Very sorry, mother would be very crrross with me if she knew how rude I have been. You have the privilege to be in the presence of the illustrrrious Sand Viper of Ul'dah, the Shadow of the Shroud, and the Marauder of La Noscea, Payusha... Ragnarok." She finally finished with sweeping bow. Then she struck a pose with one hand thrust into the air above her and on just under her chin, as she raised one leg at the knee. and winked her yellow eye. "I'm a very dangerous person, Nayn!"

She obviously thought very highly of her self Aoede could tell, or she was in fact a raving lunatic but as fate would have it it was at that moment that Aoede noticed, as well as the on lookers that had stopped during her proclamation of her title and finally name.

As luck would have it the wind picked up and it was strong enough as it hit Payusha from behind to blow the bandana from her head only to the amazement of all watching her from her toothy smiling, pose. Atop the mocha skinned girls head was a par of black tipped ears that fluttered against the wind as if irritated by it touching them. At the same time her hair that she had pulled up fell round her shoulder to one side and her smiling face turned to one of surprise and embarrassment. She chuckled lightly before speaking in a sheepish voice.

"Also, I'm Miqo'te." She said dropping her pose and scratching the back of her head. "That seems to frrreak you Hyun out for some reason."

The people around started to point and a few took pictures with there phones. Aoede knew she had to move fast so in a few strides she was to Payusha and had taken her hand and was pulling her along away from the people in the street.

"Come on! I need answers and you can stay here." With that the two were off, it was an unconventional beginning to a friendship, there fates intertwined. Both with lives from two different worlds, with memories of the one women that was of common interest, Lightning. A name both knew and both sough after, Aoede for her unbridled curiosity and memories that would not let go. Payusha, a girl that trans versed the darkness between worlds to find a women that she only briefly fought beside.

Two worlds disconnected, Two paths now one and at the end Lightning.

* * *

So this is just a proof that I had been tossing around and have been thinking up an not until I listened to Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- did I know just how I was going to do it.

I might revise this a bit, and as it stands at the moment it is a first draft so please take that into consideration when reviewing.

Also please review and give me an idea of what you think. This is a crossover with FFXII and FFXIV, based off of the Lightning Strikes FATEs story line. The character Payusha is quite well known to me though I am playing her up a bit in this story. I'm not going to tell you this will be a happy story through and through but it all comes out better in the end.

I do not plan on working heavenly on this project until EPIC new Life and Valkyrie Rising are finished later this year. Maybe about the same time I start publishing Maximum Ride: Forevermore fic.

If any one would like to Beta this and help me develop it and clean it up that would be great. Also

Also I'm looking to commission an artist to for some character portraits and other stuff. Message me out on dA Tibricel and the same on twitter or on her FFnet.

Thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
